Playlist 001
by blackIDyeol
Summary: Playlist 001: 1. Love Song, pt. ii [] 2. Wait [] 3. [UNDER CONSTRUCTION] - Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Mostly Broken!Chanbaek. Chanbaek SongFic. Yaoi
1. Opening

Playlist 001 :

Opening

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

etc.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut kecoklatan memasuki sebuah kafe dengan tulisan 'Be Humble' yang tertulis sangat rapih di depannya. Bau kopi yang khas namun tidak terlalu menusuk memasuki hidungnya dan itu cukup menyenangkan. Di luar sedang hujan, dan banyak pengunjung datang untuk berteduh sembari menikmati kopi atau coklat hangat terbaik di kafe ini.

Mendapati tempat duduk favoritnya telah diisi oleh sepasang kekasih, Baekhyun memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi kafe yang memiliki pemandangan luar kafe itu. Meja kayu itu panjang dan kursi sofa berderet memanjang mengikuti meja. Dan kaca bening menjadi penghalang air hujan tidak memasuki kafe.

Tidak ada yang duduk di meja memanjang itu. Tentu saja, menatap air hujan di malam hari itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Handuk untukmu, Baekhyun" seorang wanita cantik dengan memakai apron hitam menyerahkan sepotong handuk kecil untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan sebuah senyuman, Baekhyun mengambil handuk itu dari tangan pelayan itu, "Terima kasih, Sooyoung" kemudian wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera pergi.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Baekhyun mulai membuka laptopnya dan menyamankan dirinya.

Baekhyun, pemuda itu, menghela nafasnya. Mungkin sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali jika kau menghitungnya dengan benar setelah sepuluh menit ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kafe itu. Ia menumpukkan satu kakinya di atas kaki lainnya dengan jemari panjangnya menyentuh _keyboard_ laptop di hadapannya.

Malam ini sangat ramai, dan itu adalah hal bagus. Namun tidak sepenuh hatinya menyukai hal itu. Baekhyun terganggu dengan mulut-mulut yang tak ada hentinya bersuara itu. Oh ayolah, ia tengah menulis dan itu merusak konsentrasinya.

Lelaki dengan rambut kecoklatan itu menatap refleksi dirinya di kaca di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. "Ahh, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hilang"

Secara tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dan segelas coklat hangat dengan krim kocok di atasnya tergeletak manis di samping laptop milik Baekhyun, "_Writer's block_, hn?" kemudian lelaki tinggi dengan apron di tubuhnya itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

_Writer's block_, atau blok penulis. Itu terjadi di mana seorang penulis tidak dapat menuangkan idenya ke dalam tulisan. Dan Chanyeol mengetahui betapa Baekhyun tidak menyukai itu.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Chanyeol"

Kekasih tingginya itu, Chanyeol, terkekeh dan mengambil duduk di samping kursi Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu"

"Ada masalah, hn?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebuah tangan menyangga dagunya dan tatapannya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan kening tertekuk, "Ya, kafe milikmu sangat ramai dan aku sedikit terganggu"

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus jika kafe milikmu ramai? Ini kafe milikmu juga, Baekhyun" tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya"

Chanyeol meraih sebuah headset di meja dan memasangkannya pada masing-masing lubang telinga Baekhyun. Lalu lelaki tinggi itu merogoh celananya untuk meraih ponselnya dan menyambungkan ujung lainnya pada ponsel miliknya.

"Ku harap ini dapat membantumu keluar dari _writer's block_" Chanyeol memutarkan lagu dari sebuah playlist dari dalam ponselnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

Setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi itu bangkit dan kembali ke balik konter di mana Minseok sudah menunggunya untuk meracik kopi lainnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis. Seorang penulis cerita sedih lebih tepatnya. Tanpa sadar semua yang ia tulis merupakan cerita dengan akhir yang tidak bahagia atau menyedihkan.

Berbanding balik dengan dunia yang ia miliki. Ia memiliki kekasih tinggi yang perhatian dan semua orang menyukainya. Terkadang Chanyeol akan cemburu karena banyak orang mencari Baekhyun ketika lelaki mungil itu tidak berada di sisi Chanyeol.

Oh, kau harus melihat betapa lucunya ketika kekasih tinggi Baekhyun cemburu.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mengetahui ketertarikan Baekhyun pada cerita dengan akhir tidak bahagia atau menyedihkan. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol selalu memberikan pelukan dan ciuman dan perhatian yang Baekhyun butuhkan, tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa seperti apa yang ia tulis.

Kini Baekhyun mendapatkan perasaan itu kembali. Ketika sebuah ide memasuki kepalanya dan menggugah rasa ingin menulisnya. Itu adalah lagu sedih yang ia dengar, dan playlist itu memainkan banyak lagu sedih.

Dari balik konter, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai menggerakan jemari panjangnya. Tak dapat membantu, namun ia tersenyum. Sedikit bangga telah membawa Baekhyun keluar dari suatu hal semacam _writer's block._

Alis Baekhyun terangkat ketika ponsel Chanyeol memutar lagu yang ia kenal, "Oh aku tahu lagu ini" dan kemudian Baekhyun menggumamkan lagu itu. Menulis sembari menanti Chanyeol selesai bekerja menjadi menyenangkan.

.

.

.

NEXT SONG :

Little Mix - Secret Love Song, Pt. II

.

.

.

.

Note :

Hallo! Aku kembali dengan sebuah tulisan lainnya. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak mendapatkan inspirasi melalui lagu, maka ku putuskan untuk membuat sebuah tempat untuk Song-Fiction yang kubuat. Playlist ini adalah lagu-lagu yang kudengar saat menulis If We Love Again. Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan dan tinggalkan jejak yang mungkin dapat membuatku semangat untuk meng_update _cerita ini atau memperbaiki cerita ini


	2. Love Song, pt ii

Playlist 001 :

Secret Love

.

.

.

ALERT!

sangat-sangat banyak ciuman di dalam cerita ini, pembahasan yang menjurus pada hubungan seksual, dan sebuah PERSELINGKUHAN. Dan jika kalian tidak menyukai apa yang ku tulis di kalimat sebelumnya, ku mohon tunggu cerita selanjutnya yang kurasa tidak memiliki banyak ciuman, bahasan hubungan seksual, dan perselingkuhan.

.

.

**[ONE SHOT STORY]**

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

_We keep behind closed doors_

_Every time I see you, I die a little more_

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_It'll never be enough_

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau memakai parfum, Baekhyun?" tanya yang lebih tinggi di tengah-tengah kegiatan memeluk mereka. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah memakai parfum di jadwal kencan kita, Chanyeol. Itu pertanyaan bodoh" ia tersenyum kecil dan menyamankan diri di pelukan sang lelaki tinggi, mencium dalam-dalam wangi tubuh lelaki yang menenangkan hati itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau memiliki bau tubuh yang menyenangkan"

Si kecil tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan ia memukul dada lelaki tinggi itu dengan kepalan tangannya, "Itu konyol, Chanyeol. Aku memiliki bau busuk keringat karena bekerja keras hari ini. Berkas menumpuk itu menambah kerutan di wajahku"

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu, Baekhyun" Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu, mengecup pucuk kepala yang lebih kecil, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyamankan diri untuk bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol. Ia meraih tangan kasar itu dan mengecupnya dalam, "Kau telah bekerja keras hari ini, Chanyeol". Lelaki itu tersenyum sangat lebar dan sekali lagi mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun harus menahan rasa sakit di pinggulnya karena menekan _handbrake_ yang terangkat. Kedua matanya tertuju pada bintang-bintang dari balik kaca mobil Mercedes-Benz AMG G65 milik Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu memarkirkan mobil mahal itu di sebuah taman Sungai Han yang sudah sangat sepi, mengingat ini adalah dini hari dan letaknya yang jauh dari jalan raya.

"Aku berharap ini akan berjalan selamanya, Chanyeol"

"Ya, aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

"Ah, hentikan gombalan murahmu, Tuan Park"

"Kau menyukainya, Byun"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua sisi bibirnya, "Ya, sangat menyukai semua gombalan murah yang keluar dari bibirmu, Park"

"Dan kau menyukai bibir ini"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selalu mereka tahan selama ini. Dunia luar bukanlah milik mereka, hanya di bawah atap mobil Mercedes-Benz milik Chanyeol mereka dapat membagi dan menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Benar, mobil itu terlalu kecil dan sempit untuk mereka. Namun di bawah atap mobil itu mereka dapat hidup dan menjadi diri mereka dengan baik.

Salah, mereka bersalah dan semua ini adalah salah.

Tidak seharusnya mereka membuat janji dua minggu sekali untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang akan menjemput Baekhyun di sebuah pertigaan yang terletak beberapa blok dari kantor Baekhyun. Mereka sepenuhnya sadar jika ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan akan menyakiti hati pasangan masing-masing. Namun hanya dengan satu sama lain mereka dapat menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka adalah 'kekasih'.

Mereka bukanlah kekasih.

.

.

.

_As you drive me to my house_

_I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down_

_You and I both have to hide on the outside _

_Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine_

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sampai di rumahmu, Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi" Chanyeol membuat sebuah senyum dan mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya. Lelaki mungil itu menghindari pandangannya hingga tangan Chanyeol harus terulur untuk meraih dagu Baekhyun dan sedikit memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya.

Mata lelaki mungil itu berair, tidak ingin hari ini berakhir meskipun kedua matanya terasa berat. "Jangan menangis, Baekhyun. Kita telah beberapa kali membahas mengenai hal ini" dengan senyumnya Chanyeol menghapus air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun. "Tuhan pun tahu betapa besarnya aku ingin tetap tinggal, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya sebelum air mata itu terjatuh dan membuat sebuah senyuman, "Aku sangat menikmati kencan kita hari ini, Chanyeol. Dan terima kasih untuk tiga porsi _eomuk_nya, dan tumpangan untuk pulang"

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala itu sekali lagi dan menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Akan ku berikan semua untukmu, bulan sekalipun" perkataan itu menghasilkan sebuah kekehan dari yang lebih kecil. "Dasar pembual licik. Jangan pamerkan hartamu padaku, Tuan. Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Aku tahu. Aku mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangmu"

"Ya, bahkan aku tidak tahu kau mengetahui betapa aku menyukai _eomuk_" meskipun lirih, Chanyeol dengan telinga lebarnya masih dapat mendengar hal itu. Dan jika boleh mengatakannya, ia sedikit merasa bangga pada dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu semenjak masa kuliah, Baekhyun. Kau dan aku selalu bersama hingga sekarang kau yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris dan aku sebagai seorang CEO. Kita telah melewati banyak hal bersama"

"Kau benar, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang sekretaris dibandingkan menjadi seorang pelayan café"

"Itu mudah, karena kau ingin sering-sering melihatku yang memakai setelan" kemudian yang lebih tinggi mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir manis milik Baekhyun. "Kau dapat mengunjungiku di café ketika kau memiliki waktu senggang. Terlebih, aku tidak bekerja di kantormu. Aku bekerja di kantor lawanmu, Chanyeol. Milik—"

"Jangan sebut kekasih Oh milikmu ketika kita bersama, Baekhyun. Itu melanggar perjanjian kita"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kedua tangannya terulur untuk meraih wajah Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Chanyeol" kemudian ia menekan bibirnya di atas bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih untuk kencan kali ini dan selamat beristirahat"

"Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

_But I know this_

_We got a love that is homeless_

.

.

.

Mereka telah melewati jalanan yang panjang. Dan untuk melihat di mana awal dari semua ini terjadi kita perlu menarik mundur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang benar merupakan sahabat kampus. Kehidupan kampus mereka hanya diisi dengan canda, tawa, dan sedikit tekanan karena tugas serta ujian. Namun itu semua berubah ketika Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol saat ia mabuk di suatu malam.

Hari-hari berwarna mereka menjadi kelam dan abu-abu ketika baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menarik diri dan menghindari satu sama lain. Bahkan di pesta kelulusan Chanyeol pun ia tidak dapat melihat batang hidung sahabat baiknya itu.

Delapan belas bulan kemudian Chanyeol menggantikan posisi Ayahnya menjadi seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan. Menjadi kekasih dari seseorang yang tampan, tinggi, kaya, dan pintar adalah keinginan semua orang. Dan seorang lelaki mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesempatan itu dengan menjadi kekasih bagi Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo adalah anak dari rekan Ayah Chanyeol yang juga sangat terkenal dan tengah membuka cabangnya di Changsa.

Sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat terbuka dan peduli mengisi kekosongan di hati Chanyeol yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol tidak menyadari betapa hatinya kosong setelah secara terpaksa berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka melewati berpuluh-puluh jadwal kencan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Waktu itu mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di sebuah café di mana ia dan Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalamnya, dulu. Kyungsoo memilih meja dan Chanyeol yang memesankan makanan mereka.

Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi.

Lelaki mungil dengan wajah menyenangkan itu mengantri bersamanya. Awalnya terasa canggung, hingga Chanyeol pada akhirnya bergabung dengan Baekhyun karena sudah tidak ada lagi meja yang tersisa. Baekhyun tidaklah seorang diri, ia bersama dengan seorang pria yang dengan tanpa malunya mencium bibir Baekhyun di hadapan Chanyeol.

Posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhadapan dan membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun, berhadapan. Chanyeol membuat sebuah gerakan kepala yang menunjukkan pada Baekhyun jika ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun ketika Sehun bercerita bagaimana dunia begitu sempit karena ia dan Kyungsoo mengenal seorang teman bernama Jongin.

Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Bilik itu terlalu kecil untuk tubuh besar dan kekar milik Chanyeol dan itu sedikit mengintimidasi bagi Baekhyun. Mereka memulai pembicaraan empat mata mereka, dimulai dari mengapa mereka saling menjauhi dan betapa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulainya, namun setelah perbincangan singkat itu kaki Baekhyun sudah melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang berada di atas bibir Chanyeol. Saling menekan dan melumat.

Merasakan bagaimana mereka merindukan waktu mereka dan merindukan satu sama lain.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka mulai sering bertemu dan membuat janji di balik punggung masing-masing kekasih mereka. Mereka membuat janji untuk berkencan setiap dua minggu sekali dengan ketentuan Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyun pada saat dini hari hingga waktu di mana mereka merasa cukup untuk membagi kasih mereka di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Mereka menjadi sepasang 'kekasih' untuk satu setengah tahun.

Dan mereka merasa cukup akan hal itu.

Mereka tahu jika perbuatan mereka salah.

Mereka tahu jika mereka berselingkuh di belakang punggung kekasih mereka.

Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Dan tidak dapat meninggalkan kekasih mereka.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol mencari alasan untuk meninggalkan kekasih mereka tanpa meninggalkan rasa sakit. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menemukannya. Tidak ada perpisahan yang tidak menyakitkan.

.

.

.

_Why can't I hold you in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that?_

_Cause I'm yours_

.

.

.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menarik air hidungnya dan itu menggerakkan diri Baekhyun untuk menepuk ringan kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahunya. "Sesuatu terjadi padamu, hn?" yang lebih kecil memulai perbincangan mereka setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang terjadi adalah aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun"

Lelaki itu tertawa dengan gombal murahan yang dilontarkan oleh 'kekasih'nya. Tangan itu terulur untuk menyentuh kening Chanyeol yang terasa hangat, "Beberapa bulan yang lalu kita telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan untuk tidak berkencan ketika salah satu dari kita jatuh sakit. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menatap lelaki tinggi yang kini telah bersandar pada kursinya.

"Kau benar, aku yang membuat kesepakatan itu. Tapi aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga kurasa ini dapat membunuhku"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu berikan padaku penyakitmu. Maka ini akan menjadi adil" sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun, "Itu adalah ide bodoh yang menyenangkan"

Lelaki mungil itu menahan kepala Chanyeol untuk menghentikan kecupan-kecupan mereka, "Berjanjilah untuk beristirahat ketika kau sedang tidak baik. Seberapa besar rasa rindumu padaku, jika kau sedang sakit itu akan sangat menyakitiku"

"Aku akan pergi untuk membeli sesuatu yang hangatdan obat" lanjut Baekhyun kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol untuk membeli obat dan coklat hangat di sebuah toko serba ada.

.

.

.

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Cause I'm yours_

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencari kehangatan di antara salju yang mulai turun, menanti hingga kedatangan Chanyeol dengan mobilnya di sebuah pertigaan di dekat kantornya yang mana dekat dengan rumah susunnya. Setelah mengganti pakaian kerjanya, Baekhyun dengan cepat memperbaiki penampilan diri dan memilih baju kasual untuk berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Sebuah sweater biru dengan celana jeans hitam menjadi pilihannya.

Ia membuat sebuah senyuman kecil ketika melihat sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz yang terlihat familiar di matanya, itu Chanyeol_nya_.

Dengan cepat ia melompat masuk dan mengecup pipi lelaki itu. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi?" Chanyeol yang berada di balik kemudi tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Ya! Bertemu denganmu adalah hal yang menyenangkan"

Chanyeol menginjak gasnya dan menjalankan mobilnya, menuju taman Sungai Han yang sudah berkali-kali mereka kunjungi. "Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu di pesta, Baekhyun"

"Kita akan bertemu?"

"Ya, kekasihmu tidak mengatakannya padamu? Anak perempuan dari Tuan Kim mengadakan pesta pernikahannya dan ia mengundang seluruh rekan bisnis. Kau tahu, kurasa kekasihmu dan kekasihku adalah teman dari anak laki-laki milik Tuan Kim. Dan ku yakin sepenuhnya kita akan bertemu"

"Jika benar kita akan bertemu, maka itu berarti kita akan bertemu sebagai rekan, Chanyeol. Tidak ada ciuman ataupun pelukan" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. Pemikiran untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol di tempat lain membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Namun ketika ia menyadari ia tidak bisa membagi kasih sayang dengan Chanyeol, itu menjatuhkan hatinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, "Kita memiliki semua itu di dunia ini, Baekhyun. Hanya di sini"

"Aku tahu, dan aku sudah merasa puas akan hal itu. Di mana pun itu dan kapan pun itu, jika itu adalah kau, Chanyeol, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

_It's obvious you're meant for me_

_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

_But I'll never show it on my face_

.

.

.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Chanyeol"

"Kesenangan adalah milikku untuk bertemu denganmu, Sehun"

Kedua lelaki itu tinggi itu saling menjabat tangan satu sama lain. Sungguh, kedua lelaki itu terlihat tampan dengan pakaian terbalut setelan hitam. "Tidak ada persaingan di gedung ini, benar?"

"Ya, tentu. Tidak ada persaingan saat ini, Tuan Oh"

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun yang lentik dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Tatapan itu selalu tertuju pada Baekhyun yang menurunkan pandangannya. "Aku bertanya karena rasa penasaran dapat membunuh, tapi mengapa kekasih Tuan Oh ini menurunkan pandangannya?" Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian dan Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Ayolah, sayang. Kau berada di sini sebagai kekasihku dan bukan sekretaris pribadiku" Sehun berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Kyungsoo!" pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang pria berkulit gelap di dalam setelan hitam. Itu adalah Jongin, adik dari pemilik acara ini. "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya anak itu dengan kedua tangannya berada di punggung Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Haruskah kita pergi?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun ketika perhatian Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertuju pada Jongin. "Aku sangat merindukanmu" sekali lagi Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada rendah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Well, ku rasa kalian dapat menikmati waktu kalian. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menikmati waktu kami dengan baik" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyela dan kemudian pergi.

Baik Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak sempat untuk menjawab namun keduanya telah berlalu. Sehun maupun Kyungsoo tidak menemukan hal yang aneh dari sikap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman sangat baik saat berada di kampus. Jadi mereka membiarkan ini berlalu.

Setelah menghilang dari hadapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Setelah membanting pintu kamar mandi, mereka memasuki salah satu bilik dengan tidak sabaran. Dengan tidak sabaran pula Baekhyun melompat ke arah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Tanpa sabar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melumat bibir lawan mereka.

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

.

_But we know this_

_We got a love that is homeless_

.

.

.

"Soo, aku akan pergi mengunjungi beberapa teman lama dengan Baekhyun di Busan. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Kembalilah dengan selamat. Berapa lama kau akan membiarkanku mati bosan, hn?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menyisir rambut hitam kekasihnya dengan jemari-jemari besarnya. "Kau akan merasakan surga setelah aku dan Baekhyun melewati pintu keberangkatan bandara, Soo" sekali lagi kekasih tinggi itu tertawa. "Tidak, aku harus meminta bantuan pada Jongin untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Kau baik-baik saja akan hal itu?"

"Kau tidak mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak melihat alasan aku harus melarangmu bertemu dengan temanmu, Soo"

"Wah! Kekasihku sangat perhatian rupanya. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengekangku, Chanyeol"

"Terima kasih untuk tidak mengekangku juga, Kyungsoo"

"Pertemananmu dengan Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik. Aku tidak memiliki seorang pun seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki seorang teman seperti Baekhyun"

"Ya, sangat beruntung"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengantarkan kekasih mereka untuk pergi ke Busan. Sungguh, perbincangan malam itu di toilet sungguh membutakan akal pikiran mereka. Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk keduanya bersama. Di mana mereka dapat menjadi diri mereka dan saling membagi kasih sayang untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sampai jumpa dua minggu ke depan, Baek" Sehun mencium kekasihnya sebelum si mungil itu melewati pintu keberangkatan. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu" lanjut Sehun. "Bersabarlah, dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama, Sehun"

"Kau tidak ingin menciumku juga?" pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan, dari pasangan yang saling mencium itu kepada kekasih kecil di hadapannya. "Haruskah?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Ketika lelaki mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol dengan segera mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Jangan marah, Soo"

"Cepatlah kembali, Chanyeol. Jangan macam-macam dengan wanita dan pria Busan" kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melewati pintu keberangkatan, mereka saling menukar pandangan dan tersenyum. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan Baekhyun berjinjit untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol. "Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisik yang lebih kecil di hadapan bibir _kekasih_nya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dua minggu di Busan dengan baik. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya berbohong dengan 'mengunjungi teman lama' karena mereka benar-benar mengunjungi Jimin dan Wooyoung, keduanya adalah teman lama yang melanjutkan karirnya di kampung halamannya. Meskipun Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba dari kedua teman lamanya. Terlebih lagi dengan Wooyoung.

Beberapa kali mereka keluar untuk berkencan dini hari, dan beberapa kali mereka menghabiskan waktu di hotel mereka dan membagi kasih. Baekhyun tidak menyesal merasakan rasa sakit di pinggangnya pada suatu pagi setelah mereka habis-habisan bercinta pada malam sebelumnya.

Hingga beberapa hari pun Baekhyun harus merasakan nyeri di area bawahnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol harus melayani Baekhyun karena rasa penyesalannya. Tidak sepenuhnya menyesal sebenarnya.

"Pelayan Park, bisakah kau mengambilkan sebotol air untukku?" Baekhyun tertawa setelah mengatakannya. Chanyeol yang berbaring di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas dan melompat keluar dari balik selimut putih. Menunjukkan tubuh jantan dan berotot miliknya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak memakai atasan omong-omong.

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika menerima sebotol air itu. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol"

"Jadi apa hadiahku?"

"Hadiah?"

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah membawa pantat malasku keluar dari selimut hanya untuk mengambilkan sebotol air untukmu" Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk hotel itu dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menjanjikan hadiah apapun"

"Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dan mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat lalu turun untuk mencium tanda memar yang ia buat pada malam itu di leher Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, cukup. Aku masih terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya denganmu"

"Apakah aku seliar itu?"

"Ya! Dasar otak udang!"

"Melebihi kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas urusan ranjangku dengan kekasihku"

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah berkomentar apapun mengenai—"

"Aku juga tidak ingin mendengar urusan ranjangmu dengan kekasihmu" kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "Baek, kau marah?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan dengan kesulitan menuju kamar mandi. "Baek, tunggu. Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" dengan segera Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyusul Baekhyun. "Ada apa, Baek?" Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamar mandi ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu itu.

"Jangan membahas urusan ranjang dengan kekasih kita, Chanyeol. Kau bukan milikku sepenuhnya" Baekhyun berucap dari balik pintu, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan memastikan Chanyeol mendengar ucapannya. "Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, aku merasa sakit ketika membayangkanmu melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Apakah itu egois?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kayu itu. "Itu menyakitimu? Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi, sungguh"

"Aku merasa sakit hati, Chanyeol. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"

"Hn, apa yang harus ku lakukan jika Baekhyunku sedang sakit hati?" Chanyeol membuat sebuah senyuman setelah mengatakan itu. "Bisakah kau membuka pintu ini? Setidaknya, aku harus melihat wajahmu. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu"

"Itu tidak membantu menghilangkan sakit hatiku sama sekali, otak udang"

Chanyeol tertawa, namun kemudian Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Mata itu berair dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Dengan segera Chanyeol membawa lelaki itu dalam sebuah pelukan dan beberapa kali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi"

.

.

.

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Cause I'm yours_

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka berada di Busan sebelum kembali ke Seoul dan kembali ke pelukan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun menatap layar televisi yang tengah memutarkan sebuah film animasi yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sebal. Ia tidak menyukai Baekhyun yang mengabaikannya. "Baekhyun"

"Sshh… jangan menggangguku"

"Baekhyun! apakah film itu lebih penting melebihi _kekasih_mu?"

Baekhyun mendecak sebal dan menatap Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tubuh atas telanjangnya, "Ya!" setelah itu ia kembali menatap pada layar televisi yang sangat besar itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" kemudian Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan menyembunyikannya wajahnya pada satu sisi pinggang Baekhyun. "Kau berhutang maaf padaku. Sekarang sampaikan hutangmu padaku"

"Tidak akan, kau yang menggangguku menonton film"

"Katakan maaf padaku, Baek. Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu dan kau tak mungkin menghukumku"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun, "Kau menyakiti hatiku! Aku akan menghukummu" kemudian Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menggelitik Baekhyun di titik sensitifnya. "Chanyeol! Jangan menggelitikku!"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan suara tawa yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya, "Hentikan Chanyeol! Hentikan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang menyenangkan dan tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menggelitik tubuh Baekhyun. "Katakan maaf padaku karena kau telah menyakiti hatiku" ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Sekarang hentikan"

"erm… tidak!"

Kemudian Chanyeol semakin menggelitik tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tertawa dan menendang-nendang tubuh Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan ia memilih untuk menendang Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat hingga Chanyeol terjatuh dari kasur.

"Oh! Astaga, aku tidak mengira kau akan terjatuh, Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun ketika membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. "Kau menendangku sangat kuat, Baek"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, hn?"

"Oke, sekarang berikan aku ciuman penyembuhan yang kuat agar aku tak merasa sakit"

"Tentu!"

Sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu, ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Sebuah panggilan memasuki ponselnya. Baekhyun dengan segera meraih ponselnya hanya untuk memeriksa siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Erm, apakah Tuan Chanyeol dapat menahan ciuman kuat untuk beberapa menit? Kekasihku menghubungiku"

"Tentu, aku akan merokok di balkon"

"Erm, aku akan merokok bersamamu kalau begitu" kemudian Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun. "Hallo Sehun? Aku sedang berada di hotel bersama Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu juga"

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di balkon, Chanyeol mengambil bungkus rokok dan koreknya yang tergeletak di meja, di samping sekotak kondom yang terbuka. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat perbuatan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia merasa dingin ketika ia berada di balkon. Tubuh atasnya yang terekspos membuatnya merasa dingin dengan angin laut malam hari ini.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menyelipkan rokok di antara bibirnya dan menyalakan rokoknya. "Milikku juga, Chanyeol, tolong" ucap Baekhyun disela-sela perbincangannya. Chanyeol tidak menggunakan korek untuk menyalakan korek Baekhyun, melainkan menggunakan rokoknya yang telah menyala. Sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Oh Tuhan, jantung Baekhyun tetap berdetak dengan sangat gila meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka sedekat ini.

"Ah tidak, aku tengah merokok bersama Chanyeol"

Chanyeol hanya menyesap dan mengeluarkan asap sembari menemani Baekhyun yang berada dalam sambungan. "Apa maksudmu 'hanya dengan Chanyeol'? Tentu saja hanya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun"

Yang lebih tinggi menatap pada yang lebih mungil yang masih sibuk dengan panggilan dan rokoknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia meraih rokok Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan segera memukul lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tertawa senang berhasil menggoda _kekasih_nya.

"Mendecak? Ya, aku mendecak. Chanyeol membuang rokokku dan menjadi menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Sehun. Chanyeol menjagaku dengan sangat baik"

"Dengan sangat baik" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun lainnya. "Hentikan Chanyeol, berhenti menjadi menyebalkan"

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa senang dan meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari sang kekasih yang merasa kesepian. "Eo, Kyungsoo"

Keduanya mulai sibuk berbincang dengan kekasih mereka dan mereka memberi jarak agar suara mereka tidak mengganggu satu sama lain. Ketika Chanyeol tengah mendengarkan Kyungsoo bercerita, Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan panggilannya mendatanginya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman menggoda, Baekhyun menarik rokok Chanyeol dan membuangnya. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat. "Mmm" lenguhan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti sebuah respon singkat bagi Kyungsoo dan ia terlalu polos untuk merasa curiga.

"Ah, hentikan Baekhyun" Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun yang kini menciumi dada telanjangnya. "Tidak Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Kau dapat melanjutkan ceritamu"

Namun Baekhyun bukanlah 'kekasih' yang benar-benar menurut. Ia dengan sengaja mengulum puting Chanyeol dan menggigitnya. Chanyeol mendengus dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari dirinya.

"Setelah ini aku akan menghukummu, anak nakal"

"Hukum aku kalau begitu" kemudian Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasuki kamar milik mereka.

.

.

.

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Cause I'm yours_

.

.

.

Ini adalah surga terakhir mereka. Berada di pesawat dengan pelayanan terbaik dan hanya ada mereka yang saling menggenggam menuju Seoul. Tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melepas satu sama lain. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi. Ingin sekali ia mendatangi ruang pilot dan mengemudikan pesawat ini untuk pergi menjauh, ke antah berantah bila perlu.

"Chanyeol, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Apa lagi? Aku akan menjemputmu dua minggu sekali seperti apa yang sering kita lakukan"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Terkadang pikiran mengenai Sehun dan Kyungsoo menggangguku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya karena mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba ketika aku bersamamu"

"Kita telah membahas ini, Baek. Kau tahu mengapa kita tidak dapat berpaling dari Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo" setelah itu Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah, kita menjadi egois dan melarikan diri dari dunia? Aku akan pergi ke manapun kau mau, Chanyeol. Meskipun kau dan aku menjadi kehilangan segalanya, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Asalkan aku tidak kehilangan dirimu. A-ayo… bangun sebuah gubuk di sudut desa dan menanam padi untuk bertahan hidup. A-aku… dapat memasak. K-kau—"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya lembut. Kemudian ia menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Itu bukan pemikiran bodoh, aku benar-benar menyukai idemu itu. Kita dapat menjadi petani di sebuah desa di pucuk gunung dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya untukmu, perusahaan sekalipun"

"Benarkan? Kau menyukai pemikiran itu, bukan? Kau akan melakukan itu, bukan?" mata Baekhyun berkaca penuh harap. Benar-benar merasa putus asa dengan hidupnya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun, "Hingga saat itu tiba, tunggu aku. Tunggu aku dan aku akan membawamu pergi. Kau… akan menungguku, bukan?" kemudian ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Chanyeol"

"Bagus"

Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya, "Chanyeol, pernahkah kau berpikiran untuk memiliki seorang anak?"

"Anak? Tiba-tiba kau tertarik pada anak kecil?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan baik. "Beom _hyung_ mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Ia memberikan nama anak itu sebuah penggabungan dari namanya dan istrinya"

"Jika kau menyukai pemikiran untuk mengurus anak, aku tidak keberatan untuk mengadopsi beberapa. Dan apa kau sudah memikirkan sebuah nama?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Secara aneh, aku telah memikirkan sebuah nama"

"Secepat itu? Nama apa yang akan kau berikan pada si kecil kita?"

"Soohyun, Park Soohyun. Aku memikirkan untuk memiliki anak perempuan kecil dan menggemaskan"

Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun lagi, "Sempurna. Kau, aku, dan Soohyun kita dapat hidup bahagia di sebuah gubuk di puncak gunung. Aku akan membawa seluruh harta milikku hingga kita tidak akan kehabisan makanan"

"Itu sempurna, Chanyeol" Chanyeol masih saja mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau memikirkan sebuah nama?"

"Tiba-tiba sebuah nama memasuki pikiranku"

"Apa itu?"

"Soohyun, aku tahu dari mana kau mengambilnya. Soo dari Kyungsoo dan Hyun dari Baekhyun"

"Kau benar-benar cerdas, Chanyeol"

"Aku memikirkan untuk memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Dan aku akan memberinya Seyeol, Park Seyeol. Namun aku akan lebih menyukai Chanhyun"

"Nama apapun itu akan terdengar menyenangkan ketika mereka adalah anak kita"

"Kau benar, Baek"

.

.

.

_I don't wanna live love this way_

_I don't wanna hide us away_

_I wonder if it ever will change_

_I'm living for that day_

_Someday_

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Baek. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusap kepala Baekhyun setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di taman Sungai Han. "Chanyeol" panggil yang lebih kecil.

"Hn?" lelaki tinggi itu membuat sebuah senyuman dan memainkan rambut gelap milik Baekhyun.

"Kurasa… ini harus berakhir" seketika tangan Chanyeol berhenti memainkan rambut Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih enggan menatapnya. "Tunggu, kurasa aku kehilangan arah. A-apa yang harus berakhir?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Mata berair itu bertemu dengan mata lebar milik Chanyeol. "Kita. Kita harus berakhir, Chanyeol"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang harus berakhir. Kau mencintaiku, Baekhyun, dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang harus berakhir" Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar.

"S-sehun… mengetahuinya. S-sehun… mengetahui perselingkuhan ini, Cha—" Chanyeol segera memotong permbicaraan itu dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis di antaranya, dan membuat ciuman kali ini terasa asin.

Ya, Sehun mengetahuinya. Pada suatu saat ketika secara tidak sengaja Sehun melihat tanda di leher Baekhyun yang selalu memakai baju _turtleneck_. Lelaki itu memarahinya habis-habisan hingga Baekhyun menangis di buatnya. Ketika mendengar isakan Baekhyun, Sehun berhenti membentak dan ia mulai menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"_Maafkan aku karena tidak dapat membuatmu bahagia, Baekhyun. Ini salahku. Berhentilah menangis"_ itulah yang terucap selanjutnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah mendengar Sehun menyalahkan dirinya atas perselingkuhannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada Sehun.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi. "Cukup, Chanyeol. Hentikan semua ini. Ku mohon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Baekhyun"

"Kau tidak harus membiarkanku pergi, aku yang akan pergi. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol" dan kemudian Baekhyun melompat keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan segera menghentikan sebuah taksi yang secara kebetulan melewatinya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha memahami situasi dan tersadarkan ketika taksi itu telah membawa Baekhyun pergi. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan memukul langit-langit mobil Mercedes-Benz miliknya. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan segera meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Baekhyun yang hanya terdengar sampai nada sambung.

Baekhyun tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Di dalam taksi, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghindari suara isakan yang meminta keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya berpikiran untuk mengakhiri semua ini dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di desa dibandingkan berada di kota asalkan bersama Chanyeol.

Dua minggu kemudian, Baekhyun tidak muncul di pertigaan tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol yang frustasi pergi ke rumah susun Baekhyun hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi bahwa Baekhyun telah pindah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bahkan mereka tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar.

.

.

.

_When you hold me in the street_

_And you kiss me on the dance floor_

_I wish that we could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Cause I'm yours_

_I'm yours_

.

.

.

Sebelas bulan kemudian Baekhyun mendapatkan kabar dari Sehun bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan. Sehun beberapa kali menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakan kabar ini atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengatakannya, lebih baik dari pada Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Kita tidak harus datang, Baek" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat murung setelah mendengar kabar itu. "Tidak, secara teknis Kyungsoo adalah temanmu. Kau harus datang" Baekhyun membuat sebuah senyuman kecil kepada Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus datang bersamaku, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku akan datang"

Baekhyun terlihat seperti mayat hidup ketika menghadiri pernikahan itu. Lelaki itu tanpa hentinya menatap Chanyeol yang kini menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di altar. Ia membuat sebuah senyuman kecil ketika pria_nya_ mencium pengantinnya.

Sebuah air mata bodoh mengalir dari sudut matanya tanpa ia sadari ketika seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan berbahagia kepada kedua mempelai. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh potongan memori Baekhyun mengenai Chanyeol memasuki ingatannya. Ia sudah memastikan untuk melupakan dan mengunci memori itu agar tidak secara tiba-tiba muncul di ingatannya, seperti saat ini.

Kurasa ia tidak menguncinya dengan rapat, hingga ingatan mengenai romansa miliknya dan Chanyeol berputar di kepalanya.

Ketika ia memeluk tubuh tingginya.

Ketika ia mencium bibir tebal itu.

Ketika lelaki itu mengabaikan kesehatannya hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ketika lelaki itu datang membawa _eomuk_ favoritnya.

Ketika lelaki itu menjanjikan untuk hidup di sebuah pedesaan hanya bersama dirinya.

Dan seluruh memori itu tiba-tiba memasuki ingatannya.

"Dasar pembual licik… Gombal murahan… Kau sialan…" Baekhyun bergumam dengan air mata yang kembali terkumpul di ujung matanya "Aku berharap kau hidup dengan bahagia"

Kini Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Mereka pergi menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan dengan segera Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Benar-benar merindukanmu hingga ini membunuhku"

Ini semua terjadi ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dan menyampaikan ucapan selamat mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak menghentikan mereka. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan ia tidak menghentikan itu.

"Ini… telah berakhir, Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya!"

"Tapi ini benar-benar telah berakhir"

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun di hadapannya. Sebuah air mata bodoh lainnya mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu! Aku terluka sama sepertimu, Chanyeol. Namun ini telah berakhir. Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu. Kita bertemu di saat yang tepat dan jatuh cinta di saat yang salah, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata miliknya. Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun menghapus air mata Chanyeol dan membuat sebuah senyuman, "Kau telah menikah, Chanyeol. Beberapa saat yang lalu kau mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati dengan Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, lupakanlah aku dan berbahagialah dengan Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun menaruh bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku… sangat mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu" setelah itu Baekhyun meninggalkan bilik kamar mandi tersebut.

"J-jangan menangis… Tuan Pengantin. A-aku… Aku mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menangis seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

_Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Cause I'm yours_

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin masuk? Ini sudah malam, angin malam tidak terlalu baik" Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berada di balkon rumahnya dari balik pintu. Chanyeol menoleh, namun tidak menatap tepat di mata Kyungsoo. "Nanti aku akan menyusul, kau dapat menidurkan Soohyun kita terlebih dahulu"

"Eung, aku akan menunggumu di dalam"

Park Soohyun, seorang anak –perempuan– angkat yang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bawa satu tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki ide untuk memberikan nama baru untuk anak itu dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyebut nama 'Soohyun' seperti apa yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Kau… meninggalkanku, Baek" ditangan Chanyeol terdapat sebuah sobekan kertas dari surat kabar mengenai pernikahan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Chanyeol segera merobek dan menyimpan wajah Baekhyun yang berada di sana.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak melanjutkan bisnis mereka di Seoul. Baekhyun dan Sehun meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di sebuah desa kecil di Barcelona. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya langsung pada Chanyeol. Surat kabar yang mengatakannya.

Kedua lututnya menabrak ubin dengan keras, "Kau sialan" dan kemudian Chanyeol menangis. Ia menumpu kedua tangannya dan menangis di sana. Oh Tuhan, dua tahun telah berjalan dan ia masih merindukan _miliknya_. Ia merasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

Sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh bahunya, "Daddy? Daddy menangis?" itu adalah suara Soohyun kecilnya.

"Tidak, baby. Daddy tidak menangis"

"Daddy berbohong, Hyunnie melihat daddy menangis"

Chanyeol terhenti untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian ia mengusap kepala Soohyun, "Hyunnie? Itu menggemaskan. Daddy hanya merindukan seseorang"

"Rindu? Seperti Hyunnie merindukan paman Baekhyun?"

"Paman Baekhyun? Hyunnie mengenal paman Baekhyun?"

Soohyun mengangguk semangat, "Terkadang ketika daddy berada di kantor, Paman Baekhyun akan datang. Paman Baekhyun selalu mencari daddy, namun hanya ada ayah dan Hyunnie di rumah. Meskipun begitu, paman Baekhyun selalu bermain dengan Hyunnie dan berkata Hyunnie memiliki mata yang sama indahnya dengan paman Baekhyun"

Chanyeol kembali terhenti dan memperhatikan Soohyun dengan baik, "Paman Baekhyun benar, kau memiliki mata yang indah sepertinya"

"Dan Paman Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ini pada daddy. Tunggu sebentar…" Soohyun meraih sebuah sobekan kertas dari sakunya. "Hyunnie menulis ini dengan Paman Baekhyun" ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan robekan kertas itu pada ayahnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Hyunnie"

"Hyunnie akan masuk dan mendengarkan ayah bercerita. Selamat malam daddy" kemudian ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Selamat malam, Hyunnie"

Chanyeol membaca surat itu dan tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan sampai akhir, Baek. Kau benar, aku menyesal"

.

.

.

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Cause I'm yours_

.

.

.

Sebuah kecupan di pipi secara tiba-tiba mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Kau melamun, lagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hn?" itu adalah kekasihnya, atau secara resmi sudah menjadi suaminya. "Sehun, berhenti mengejutkanku"

"Kau selalu saja melamun sebelum kita tidur. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sesuatu mengusikmu? Atau… kau tidak menyukai Barcelona?"

"Tidak ada, semua berjalan dengan baik. Barcelona menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Oh Seyeol kita. Hanya saja… aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal lainnya"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu apa itu, dan kau tak akan menyukainya. Kau-tahu-siapa selalu memasuki pikiranku"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil duduk di bangku samping Baekhyun berada. "Aku tidak tahu sebodoh apa kalian ini sebenarnya. Kau seharusnya tidak diam saja jika kau mencintai Chanyeol"

"Sehun, jangan sebut nama kau-tahu-siapa semudah itu. Itu tidak membantuku untuk melupakannya"

"Melupakannya? Kau mampu melupakannya?"

"Aku… tidak tahu"

"Kau tidak akan mampu, Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan melupakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Aku tidak sebodoh itu"

"Jangan sebut kau-tahu—"

"Sampai kapan kau akan beranggapan bahwa dengan menyebut Chanyeol sebagai kau-tahu-siapa akan membuatmu melupakannya lebih cepat? Itu benar-benar bodoh, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, namun aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau benar-benar bodoh"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan membuat sebuah senyuman kecil, "Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh. Sangat-sangat bodoh. Tapi kau tahu, aku dan kau-tahu—maksudku Chanyeol tidak dapat meninggalkanmu ataupun Kyungsoo"

"Kalian adalah manusia paling bodoh yang pernah ku temukan. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan terjebak bersamaku di sini, bodoh. Kau dapat saja keluar dan menikmati hidupmu bersama Chanyeol" Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar. Kesal terhadap sikap keras kepala Baekhyun yang tak pernah hilang bahkan setelah selama ini.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, "Pernahkah kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh? Maksudku sebelum kau menjadi milikku ataupun Chanyeol memiliki kekasih"

"Pernah, saat aku dan Chanyeol masih kuliah dan juga saat itu aku mabuk"

"Dan apa yang ia katakan? Apa Chanyeol menolakmu?"

Baekhyun terhenti untuk beberapa saat, "Aku… tidak ingat"

.

.

.

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Wish we could be like that_

.

.

.

"_Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol"_

"_Tidak akan"_

"_Aku akan menendang pantatmu dengan keras jika kau meninggalkanku"_

"_Untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu? Kau adalah yang terbaik, Baekhyun"_

"_Kau bersungguh-sungguh tidak akan meninggalkanku?"_

"_Ya, sekarang berhentilah meneguk alkohol ini"_

"_Kenapa? Aku sudah berumur lebih dari 21 tahun! Kalau begitu dengarkan aku dengan baik"_

"_Baek, haruskah kedua tanganmu menekan pipiku?"_

"_Sshh… diamlah, Park Chanyeol. Dengarkan aku dengan baik, mengerti?"_

"_Y-ya"_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Benar-benar menyukaimu"_

"_Kau mabuk, Baekhyun. Hentikan"_

"_Benar aku mabuk. Aku mabuk untuk mengatakan ini karena aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol"_

"_Lihat? Sekarang kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun. Tapi kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengatakan itu padaku. Nyatakan perasaanmu ketika kau sudah sadar. Ja, ayo kita pulang"_

"_Haaaa… Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Baekhyun? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT SONG :

EXO - Wait

.

.

.

.

Note :

Dalam tulisan Playlist 001 ini aku tidak menjanjikan banyak happy ending. Karena pada opening, sudah ku tulis _"Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis. Seorang penulis cerita sedih lebih tepatnya. Tanpa sadar semua yang ia tulis merupakan cerita dengan akhir yang tidak bahagia atau menyedihkan". _Dalam cerita ini, aku memosisikan Baekhyun sebagai penulis dan Chanyeol sebagai kekasih supportif yang selalu mendukung tulisan Baekhyun.

Aku tidak menjanjikan kapan cerita selanjutnya akan ku _update_ karena jujur saja cerita itu belum selesai sepenuhnya. Kumohon bersabarlah, kkkk.

Dan aku memohon untuk meninggalkan jejak, saran, atau apapun karena itu benar-benar membantuku. ^^


	3. Wait

Playlist 001 :

Wait

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

ALERT!

kesedihan yang berkepanjangan

.

.

**[ONE SHOT STORY]**

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

_What are you thinking? _

_I'm thinking of you_

_My world is filled with you_

_Do you remember? How we were so excited this time of year, babe_

.

.

.

Musim dingin, menyenangkan sekali melihat langit dan taburan salju di mana-mana. Musim dingin menjadi musim yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun, seorang pemuda biasa yang sering menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama sang kekasih. Selain ia dapat menemukan salju pertama bersama kekasih tingginya, ia juga dapat merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya yang dengan segera akan berulang tahun.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap syal ditangannya, sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasih tinggi bodohnya yang sering melupakan syal miliknya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dari sering mengingatkan Chanyeol, kekasihnya, untuk membawa syalnya ketika mereka akan berkencan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun" merupakan alasan yang sering muncul dari bibir pucat milik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memarahi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin, Chanyeol. Kau akan berakhir di ranjang dengan demam tinggi nantinya" adalah kata-kata yang sering terlontar kemudian oleh Baekhyun dengan wajah merengusnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol akan tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat-cepat mengecup bibir Baekhyun, takut-takut orang akan melihat.

Musim dingin akan terasa menyenangkan dengan kekasih tingginya.

"Akan terasa menyenangkan jika bersama Chanyeol" Baekhyun memasukkan syal bertuliskan 04 itu ke dalam sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan garis-garis hijau.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dari kotak tersebut, itu adalah Ibunya dengan senyum yang meneduhkan hatinya.

"Baekhyun, berita mengatakan salju pertama akan turun minggu depan"

"Aku tahu. Salju pertama akan turun saat Chanyeol berulang tahun"

"Kau telah mempersiapkan hadiah?"

"Sudah! Sebuah syal rajut untuknya yang terlalu bodoh dan selalu melupakan syal miliknya"

.

.

.

_In the white season that seemed to shine brighter that year_

_It blew in past that shut window_

_Could you understand how I feel as I stay in place _

_Imagining you all day as I wait_

.

.

.

Pada saat musim akan segera berakhir, Chanyeol akan menjalankan sebuah perjalanan liburan keluarga atau itulah yang Chanyeol beritakan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan baik hati membawakan buah tangan untuk Baekhyun dan mengirimkan beberapa foto dirinya di antara salju-salju dan tempat-tempat menarik lainnya.

Keluarga Chanyeol adalah sebuah keluarga sederhana dengan Ayah, Ibu, dan seorang kakak perempuan yang baru-baru ini menjalankan sebuah pernikahan suci.

Ayahnya adalah seorang guru bahasa di sekolah swasta. Ibunya membuka butik untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Kakak perempuannya adalah seorang pekerja baru di sebuah stasiun TV nasional. Sedangkan Kakak Iparnya merupakan ahli design grafis yang bekerja lepas.

Baekhyun merasa gugup saat ia menatap kotak merah di tangannya, takut-takut Chanyeol tidak akan menyukai hadiahnya. Ia telah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah ayunan taman bermain, menanti Chanyeol untuk datang dengan hidungnya yang merah. Sebuah kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun untuk tiba lebih cepat dari Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol saja sudah cepat.

Sosok tinggi berlari dengan jaket tebal memeluk tubuh tingginya. "Baekhyun!" serunya untuk mendapatkan perhatian si lebih kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan hadiah yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya saat Chanyeol tiba dengan hidung memerahnya.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kotak berisi syal rajut untuknya. "Ku harap kau tak lagi melupakan syalmu, Chanyeol"

"Ini adalah hadiah yang sangat ku butuhkan, Baekhyun! Terima kasih!" dengan segera Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan merematnya sedikit. Setelah melepaskan pelukan itu, Chanyeol segera melilitkan syal itu di lehernya. Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan merapikan syal di leher Chanyeol.

Lalu salju pertama benar-benar turun kemudian, seperti apa yang Baekhyun lihat di sebuah peranan drama. Tidak terlalu deras, namun Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Chanyeol dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga, Chanyeol. Aku juga"

"Bagaimana dengan café?"

"Ide bagus! Aku menemukan sebuah café yang memiliki mesin pencetak foto, aku ingin mencobanya, Chanyeol! Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin kau demam. Kau tidak dapat berkompromi dengan cuaca dingin" kedua tangan Baekhyun menghangatkan pipi Chanyeol yang sudah terasa dingin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek—"

"Ha! Katakan itu pada lelaki tinggi bodoh yang pingsan saat ia sedang berkencan karena demam tinggi tahun lalu"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya, Tuan Putri" ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

_It looks like it could snow (already, look outside)_

_You can't be too late (promise me)_

_So I don't accidentally miss you on my way_

_Now all I do_

_All I do is wait_

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan, itu dari kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Ia mengabarkan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak pernah kira sebelumnya. Ia hanya mendengar Chanyeol, tidak baik, udara dingin, demam tinggi, parah, dan selalu terjadi. Dan ia membuat sebuah kesimpulan kecil, Chanyeol kembali mengalami demam tinggi karena udara dingin. Dan ia berada di rumah sakit.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki pintu kamar rawat milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat kesakitan dalam tidurnya, ia bahkan berkeringat sangat banyak. Kakak perempuan Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun beberapa detik sebelum air mata Baekhyun mengalir.

"Bagaimana… bisa terjadi?"

"Penyakit bawaan sejak ia kecil"

"Ia tak pernah mengatakan apa pun padaku"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin dunia tahu"

"Chanyeol mengetahui ia sakit dan ia masih melupakan syalnya? Maafkan aku, tapi itu benar-benar bodoh"

Kakak perempuan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut, "Paling tidak ia tidak lagi meninggalkan syalnya, terima kasih Baekhyun" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur, dan sebuah syal merah melingkar di lehernya dengan baik.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu, Baekhyun" kemudian wanita penyayang itu pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu melangkah perlahan untuk duduk di kursi samping ranjang Chanyeol.

"Hey, aku datang" Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol penuh kelembutan. Chanyeol terlihat amat kesakitan dalam tidurnya, jadi Baekhyun menepuk Chanyeol dengan perlahan dan menenangkan Chanyeol. Ia bergumam lembut untuk menenangkan Chanyeol dalam tidurnya.

"Flu apanya, ini bukan flu, Chanyeol" gerutu Baekhyun masih menepuk diri Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Oh Tuhan, semoga musim dingin tidak lagi jahat padamu, Chanyeol. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dunia yang kejam ini"

Baekhyun tidak sadar ia menangis dan pada akhirnya ia tertidur. Saat ia terbangun, Chanyeol telah membuka matanya, menatap tepat kedua matanya. "Selamat pagi, tuan putri" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Kau bodoh, Chanyeol. Benar-benar bodoh" dan kemudian Baekhyun kembali menangis. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun" lelaki tinggi itu segera meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis, ku mohon"

"Aku mengenalmu selama tujuh tahun, dan kita saling mencintai untuk enam tahun dan selamanya. Lalu kau tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai penyakitmu padaku? Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir"

"Aku di sini bersamamu, Chanyeol. Kau bisa mengandalkanku jika kau membutuhkanmu" Mata Baekhyun berair, dan Chanyeol dengan segera meraih pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menahan air matanya.

"Jangan marah, hn?"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal, dan frustasi, dan sedih, dan—dan—" kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah pelukan dan ciuman yang menenangkan. "—ku harap aku bisa membencimu, Chanyeol. Kau menyebalkan"

"Jangan membenciku, cintai aku"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Selalu"

Mata Baekhyun berair kembali, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap matanya sebelum air mata itu terjatuh. "Jadi, ini berlibur akhir musimmu, hn? Rumah sakit?"

"Ya, ini libur akhir musimku"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mendapatkan buah tangan dan foto-foto itu, Chanyeol?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah jika kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya"

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan cukup erat, "Coba aku"

"Aku memesan buah tangan itu melalui toko _online_. Lalu untuk foto-foto itu aku memeras kakak iparku, ia adalah ahli design grafis"

"Kau benar-benar menipuku, Chanyeol. Jangan seperti itu lagi mulai saat ini, hn?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah"

.

.

.

_You got cold so easily_

_Telling me you were used to catching colds_

_But I hope this winter will be kind to you_

_You know, that's one of my wishes, babe_

.

.

.

Musim dingin, menyenangkan sekali melihat langit dan taburan salju di mana-mana. Musim dingin menjadi musim yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun, seorang pemuda biasa yang sering menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama sang kekasih. Selain ia dapat menemukan salju pertama bersama kekasih tingginya, ia juga dapat merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya yang dengan segera akan berulang tahun.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap syal ditangannya, sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasih tinggi bodohnya yang sering melupakan syal miliknya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dari sering mengingatkan Chanyeol, kekasihnya, untuk membawa syalnya ketika mereka akan berkencan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengamu, Baekhyun" merupakan alasan yang sering muncul dari bibir pucat milik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memarahi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin, Chanyeol. Kau akan berakhir di ranjang dengan demam tinggi nantinya" adalah kata-kata yang sering terlontar kemudian oleh Baekhyun dengan wajah merengusnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol akan tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat-cepat mengecup bibir Baekhyun, takut-takut orang akan melihat.

Musim dingin akan terasa menyenangkan dengan kekasih tingginya.

Namun musim dingin semakin dingin tanpa Chanyeol di sisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan dunianya.

Dunia berwarna milik Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi temaram saat Chanyeol berada di masa krisisnya. Chanyeol beberapa saat akan menggigil kemudian kejang-kejang. Melihat Chanyeol tersiksa di antara tidurnya membuat hati Baekhyun terjatuh dan menangis di dalam pelukan Ibu Chanyeol yang turut menangis.

Semua semakin memburuk ketika Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri di suatu pagi. Baekhyun tengah membacakan pesan-pesan bodoh mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu saat itu. Ia berusaha terdengar senang di tengah-tengah air mata yang perlahan keluar.

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun merindukan kekasih tingginya yang sangat senang bercanda dan membuatnya marah.

Baekhyun terhenti di saat ia membaca pesan Chanyeol yang mengatakan ia mencintai Baekhyun bahkan setelah selama ini, dan Baekhyun menangis dengan tangan yang menggenggam Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Namun melihatmu menderita dalam tidurmu, aku semakin menderita, Chanyeol. Jika kau harus pergi dan menemukan kehidupan barumu, aku akan melepasmu. Saat kau terbangun nanti, aku harap kau tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit, Chanyeol"

"Aku senang mengenalmu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu"

Dan pada hari itu juga Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun, Keluarganya, dan dunia.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika bertemu teman-temannya yang berusaha memberikannya dukungan untuk melepaskan Chanyeol yang kini telah menunggu untuk dilahirkan kembali, entah menjadi manusia, bunga, atau pun busa.

Senyuman Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, teman baiknya, semakin bersedih. Mereka mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun akan menangis semalaman karena merindukan pesan malam atau pun kehadiran Chanyeol yang selalu datang tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

Ya, seharusnya Baekhyun tersenyum karena Chanyeol tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit di antara musim dingin. Seperti dengan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

.

.

.

_Why do I miss you so much more today?_

_I hesitantly looked through memories of you_

_And it's bearable, because in the pictures_

_Your face is smiling back at me_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan musim dingin berada di kamar seharian. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkan rumah meskipun teman-temannya secara aktif mengajaknya bermain game konsol yang selalu Baekhyun gemari atau pun menghirup udara segar di luar.

Pada awalnya Ibu Baekhyun merasa senang ketika Baekhyun tidak terlihat murung selepas kembali dari acara pemakaman Chanyeol. Namun kemudian yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun mengunci dirinya seharian di kamar. Membiarkan Ibunya berlalu lalang membawa air atau pun makanan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjadi zombie pemurung untuk satu tahun lamanya. Ia tidak mengira melepas Chanyeol akan sesulit ini. Ia tidak menyadari betapa Chanyeol telah mengisi hari-hari dalam hidupnya. Ia tetap pergi ke kampus dengan bus, hanya tanpa Chanyeol yang menemaninya berada di bus.

"Baekhyun, hari ini salju pertama turun, kau tidak ingin keluar dan melihatnya?" ucap Ibu Baekhyun sembari membuka tirai jendela kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya, Bu. Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku hanya akan bergelung dengan selimutku"

Ibu Baekhyun mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan halus, "Baekhyun, ini salju pertama tahun ini. Setidaknya kau dapat berharap sisa hari sebelum tahun berganti dapat menjadi lebih baik"

"Aku baik bu, hanya tidak bersemangat untuk salju tahun ini"

"Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit"

"Tentu, terima kasih"

Baekhyun terdiam setelah Ibunya meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ranjangnya. Baekhyun dengan perlahan mendekati jendela dan mengintip salju-salju yang turun perlahan.

Ia berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat dan menyaksikan air-air beku itu.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya dan menutup tirai jendelanya, menghalau cahaya untuk memasuki kamarnya. Kemudian ia kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

Minggu selanjutnya, Baekhyun jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena ia benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya ketika musim dingin tiba. Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan beberapa teman Chanyeol datang untuk menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Berusaha menghibur si kecil untuk tidak memikirkan kekasihnya yang telah hidup lebih baik atau menghindari Baekhyun yang kesepian.

Kyungsoo membuka tirai jendela kamar Baekhyun saat hujan salju dengan lebat turun. "Kyungsoo, aku akan pergi untuk beberapa saat"

"Aku akan menemanimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan jauh. Dan hanya untuk beberapa saat. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Jongdae yang turut menemani Baekhyun hanya membiarkan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Merasa bersalah untuk melarang Baekhyun yang 'rapuh'.

Ia meraih dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di dalamnya. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan Chanyeol saat kencan di sebuah café tahun lalu. Chanyeol dengan syal merahnya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang menatap kamera di dalamnya.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan menuju taman rumah sakit di saat salju tengah turun dengan derasnya. Si mungil dengan sandal rumah sakitnya memijakkan kakinya di atas kumpulan-kumpulan salju. Baekhyun dengan pakaian tipis milik rumah sakit memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dan menatap foto di tangannya yang menggigil. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merindukanmu?"

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menangis, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Chanyeol" dan ia semakin menangis. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Chanyeol!"

"Jangan, kumohon"

Baekhyun terus menangis di antara hujan salju itu, dan kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri karena cuaca yang buruk dan kondisinya yang tidak baik.

.

.

.

_It looks like it could snow (already, look outside)_

_You can't be too late (promise me)_

_So I don't accidentally miss you on my way_

_Now all I do_

_All I do is wait_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan wajah panik Kyungsoo dan Jongdae di sisi ranjangnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi, Baekhyun" ucap Jongdae ketika Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. "Aku bodoh, aku tahu" adalah kata-kata yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan namun tertahan sampai tenggorokannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi, okay?" Kyungsoo kali ini terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tahu aku selalu mengatakannya padamu dan Ch—kau-tahu-siapa, tapi sungguh, jangan membawamu dalam bahaya"

"Kau membutuhkan istirahat, Baek. Tidurlah" Jongdae mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Sembuhkan dirimu sebelum kau berbuat hal bodoh lainnya"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun beristirahat dengan baik.

Suara dengkuran halus milik Baekhyun terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Jongdae, membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik dan tidak merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi seorang diri" aku Jongdae.

"Tidak, itu tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku tahu kau membiarkannya karena kau tidak mampu menolaknya, bukan?" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Jongdae. "Kau benar, aku tidak mampu melihatnya bersedih lebih lama lagi"

"Aku membatalkan kencanku dengan Jongin hanya untuk menemani Baekhyun, kumohon ia membaik setelah ini. Sudah cukup ia menjadi seorang pemurung untuk satu tahun"

"Aku tahu, mengencani Park Chanyeol adalah hal buruk untuk Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku tidak mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun"

Jongdae mengeluh tanpa henti sebelum Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Jongdae, "Jangan berkata seperti itu! Chanyeol pergi bukan karena ia ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, karena memang sudah saatnya baginya untuk pergi"

"Aku tahu, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah semurung ini dalam hidupnya"

"Kau tetap saja tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol, Jongdae!"

.

.

.

_I'm waiting for you, wait_

_I'm waiting for you, wait_

_I'm waiting for you_

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi" Baekhyun berucap di mulut pintu dengan pakaian tebal membalut tubuh kecilnya. "Kau akan pergi? Kau… baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" sang Ibu segera memunculkan dirinya dari balik lemari, menata barang-barang miliknya.

"Aku baik. Hanya ingin berjalan di antara salju. Tidak salah, bukan?"

"Ya Tuhan! Tentu saja anakku!" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika Baekhyun ingin keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dan menghirup udara segar. "Benar, hiruplah banyak udara segar dan kembali. Aku tidak akan menunggumu pulang, jadi habiskan banyak waktumu di luar, hiburlah dirimu"

"Aku hanya akan pergi untuk sementara, tidak akan lama, Bu"

Ibu Baekhyun meraih pipi menirus milik anaknya, "Pergilah, Baekhyun. Tersenyumlah, hn?"

"Aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya. Kakinya melangkah begitu saja, berjalan di atas tumpukan salju dan membawanya pada suatu tempat.

Pandangan Baekhyun kosong, ia tidak cemberut ataupun tersenyum. Ketika ia tiba, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ayunan kosong di taman bermain, tempat ia biasa menanti Chanyeol untuk sebuah kencan.

Ia hanya menatap kosong kakinya, dan tanpa ia sadari ia kembali menangis. Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. "Kau membuatku menunggu, Chanyeol"

"Kau berjanji… untuk tidak terlambat" gumam Baekhyun di antara tangisnya.

"K-kau membuatku… merindukanmu"

Baekhyun merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari angin dingin yang menerpa pipinya. "Ini tidak adil, benar-benar tidak adil"

Lelaki mungil itu benar-benar merindukan kekasih tinggi bodohnya yang selalu melupakan syal miliknya disaat kencan meskipun ia tidak tahan terhadap cuaca dingin. Kepulan uap muncul di antara isakan Baekhyun, "Kau selalu membuatku menunggu, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun akan terus menangis.

Seorang paman dari tokonya yang terletak di seberang jalan memperhatikan bagaimana si mungil menangis. Ia mengingat si kecil itu dan kekasih tingginya, tentu saja. Ia tidak akan melupakan bagaimana bodohnya mereka untuk membeli es krim stik di tengah cuaca dingin di tokonya. Ia tidak lagi melihat si tinggi, jadi ia beranggapan bahwa si tinggi mencampakkan si mungil.

Si mungil akan pergi untuk beberapa saat setelah ia menangis di antara salju-salju.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya sang Paman menemukan si mungil kembali menangis di ayunan itu lagi. Ia tidak bagus dalam hal percintaan, maka ia hanya memperhatikan si mungil dari tokonya. Ia menemukan si kecil meraih ponselnya, membuat sebuah panggilan sebelum akhirnya dua orang pemuda datang menjemputnya. Oh! Si kecil tidak sadarkan diri!

Minggu selanjutnya ia menjadi lebih sering melihat si mungil duduk terdiam di atas ayunan untuk beberapa saat. Hanya sekadar duduk ataupun menangis diam-diam.

.

.

.

_It looks like it could snow_

_You can't be too late (promise me)_

_So I don't accidentally miss you on my way_

_Now all I do_

_All I do is wait_

.

.

.

Musim dingin, menyenangkan sekali melihat langit dan taburan salju di mana-mana. Musim dingin menjadi musim yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun, seorang pemuda biasa yang sering menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama sang kekasih. Selain ia dapat menemukan salju pertama bersama kekasih tingginya, ia juga dapat merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya yang dengan segera akan berulang tahun.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap syal ditangannya, sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasih tinggi bodohnya yang sering melupakan syal miliknya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dari sering mengingatkan Chanyeol, kekasihnya, untuk membawa syalnya ketika mereka akan berkencan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengamu, Baekhyun" merupakan alasan yang sering muncul dari bibir pucat milik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memarahi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin, Chanyeol. Kau akan berakhir di ranjang dengan demam tinggi nantinya" adalah kata-kata yang sering terlontar kemudian oleh Baekhyun dengan wajah merengusnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol akan tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat-cepat mengecup bibir Baekhyun, takut-takut orang akan melihat.

Musim dingin akan terasa menyenangkan dengan kekasih tingginya.

Namun musim dingin semakin dingin tanpa Chanyeol di sisi Baekhyun.

Musim dingin tak lagi terasa menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun.

Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan setangkai bunga di bangku ayunan taman bermain tempat ia biasa menunggu dan berjalan pergi. Dengan sekantung obat tidur dan obat penenang di tangannya.

Ia hanya ingin tertidur dan tenang.

Tanpa memikirkan betapa ia telah menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT SONG :

mq × Loey - I'M FINE

.

.

.

.

Note :

Aku tahu pada tulisan sebelumnya aku menjanjikan sebuah _songfic_ dari lagu Lee Hi - My Love. Namun ternyata dunia perkuliahan dan isinya dapat menahanku menulis. Dan aku baru saja menyadari bahwa My Love sedikit sulit untuk kuselesaikan secara cepat, jadi daripada tulisan ini berakhir di sini, maka aku mengganti lagu yang ingin aku tulis.

Aku mendapatkan inspirasi ini setelah mendengar dan membaca arti dari lirik lagu Wait. Aku tahu plotnya sangat murahan atau terkesan biasa, namun aku selalu mencoba untuk membuat ceritaku lebih baik lagi. Maafkan aku karena berakhir _angst_. Kurasa dalam satu buku ini hanya akan berisi cerita-cerita _angst_ dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Oh! Akhirnya aku dapat melihat EXO saat konser pada November 2019 kemarin, aku menyukai EXO semenjak aku berada di tingkat awal bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga saat ini aku berada di tahun keduaku di universitas. Aku sangat mencintai mereka, Ya Tuhan.

Dan terakhir, aku kehilangan playlistku yang biasa ku dengarkan selama menulis _If We Love Again_, Wait dan Ending Page seharusnya tidak aku tulis, namun aku kehilangan playlist tersebut dan melupakan lagu-lagu tersebut. Mungkin, kau dapat memberikan rekomendasi lagu yang bisa ku tulis? Hehe

Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu! siapapun itu^^


End file.
